


(AntiHero) Satisfaction

by EsculentEvil



Series: (AntiHero ABOverse) Satisfy [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha!Jackie, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Daemon Facts, Fluff, Getting Together, Headcanon, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Nudity, Omega!Anti - Freeform, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Romance, Smut, Tumblr Prompt, aboverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsculentEvil/pseuds/EsculentEvil
Summary: “There’s plenty of villains running amok,” he had explained; or attempted to. “And, there’s plenty of Omegas around here, too. But none of them are you.”Inspired by a prompt on Tumblr:@its-just-a-writers-thing’sPrompt #86.
Relationships: Jackieboy-man/Antisepticeye
Series: (AntiHero ABOverse) Satisfy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600681
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	(AntiHero) Satisfaction

**Author's Note:**

> I realized, halfway through this, that it could be seen as _[The Joke](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21463447)_ ’s prequel; it’s not, tho.  
> However, it IS where _[Anti(Hero) Headcanon: Satisfying Squeak](https://esculentevil.tumblr.com/post/189325596582/antihero-headcanon-satisfying-squeak)_ came from.

You could have written their first time off as a fluke.

They’d been fighting in the air above the city—Jackie float-flying like Super-Man and Anti hovering across from him, hyper on hormones—when Anti’s Heat hit.

It’d pooled in his navel—in his womb—like liquid fire, an inignorable desire, leaving him flushed and famished, whimpering and whining, shaking and supple.

Of course, the heroic Alpha couldn’t NOT help him.

* * *

This led to nearly two weeks of Anti nesting between Jackie’s sheets.

He’d been nearly incorrigible that first night: lips almost never leaving Jackie’s, claws tearing away the hero’s bright red onesie, and wholly demanding his knot. It’d taken several releases for him to finally pass out and let ~~his~~ the Alpha rest.

Not that Jackie did.

Alphas never rest during a ~~mate’s~~ Heat. They provide comfort, companionship, cleanliness, kindness, kisses, caresses, and copious more loads of cum.

Jackie’s still not entirely sure where any of that came from.

But he provided all of it; 13 days straight.

* * *

They avoided each other after that.

Anti laid low in the city and Jackie chuckled nervously whenever Silver Shepard praised him for taking out his little menacing minx (and, no, Jackie did NOT punch him for clearly thinking THINGS about **HIS** OMEGA—he ~~isn’t~~ didn’t!).

It took months for them to finally talk about it.

Jackie’s own Rut had come and gone, by then, and he thinks Anti’s Heat had, too; that thought—that he hadn’t been there for ~~his mate~~ him—hurt immensely.

* * *

They hadn’t actually talked about it at first.

At first, Jackie’d just raged.

After months of not seeing ~~his~~ the Omega, he finds him with another Alpha.

Jackie was FURIOUS; until, of course, Jameson introduced himself as _Sidekick_ (How, exactly, an Omega like Anti managed to get an Alpha to submit to him... Actually, never mind: Jackie knows how he did that; HE submits, after all.).

* * *

Jameson, perhaps realizing that they needed to talk, kindly left after that.

Anti didn’t say much, initially. He fidgeted and refused to look at Jackie, at all. Appearing nervous, almost ashamed, he just stood there: silent and somber.

Jackie might have even called him scared.

Instead, he simply said: “I missed you.”

* * *

Anti had laughed at that.

Seeming to suddenly be free of whatever had him so subdued, he’d grinned and punched the hero’s arm, “What? Couldn’t find someone else ta fight?” Then, as though recaptured, the villain continued more softly, “Ta fook?”

It occurred to Jackie, in that moment, that—perhaps—Anti thought the Alpha hadn’t wanted that fluke, that fortnight, that fervent fornication.

At least, not with him.

~~How blind.~~

* * *

“More like: didn’t want to.”

Anti looked up—hopeful. His multicolored eyes appeared large and doe-like. Jackie had to fight the urge to smile at him—at how cute he is.

Instead, he smiled in assurance; because that was what ~~his mate~~ Anti needed.

_“There’s plenty of villains running amok,” he had explained; or attempted to. “And, there’s plenty of Omegas around here, too. But none of them are you.”_

Anti’s face went black, suffused with so much blood his peridot skin got lost.

Jackie smiled affectionately at it, caressed it as Alphas are meant to do, and then confessed: “It was just sex, at first.” He could feel the Omega flinch and grasped his face tightly (probably enough to hurt; but it’s Anti: Anti can take it), keeping him from pulling away, “Jus’ me helping ya through your Heat. Just...” He breathed deeply, forming the words in his head, watching Anti brace himself, “Ya know, being your hero.”

Anti had snorted, face contorting into something beaten and bitter.

Jackie moved closer, crooked nose (Broken, once, by this very daemon and never quite the same as a result.) caressing Anti’s button nose, relaxing him. “And then..."

Anti sighed, seeming resigned, "Yes?"

"Then,” he kissed him, “It wasn't."

* * *

Soft and slow, the second kiss took a while to finish.

Anti’s still trembling when the hero pulls away and Jackie has to remind himself that an Asking Kiss can be very overwhelming the first time around.

He really should have done this from the start.

O well.

* * *

“Then, it was me wanting to be your Alpha, your mate; to just **be** with you.”

Anti fiddles quietly with Jackie’s drawstrings and, very briefly, the hero worries. Then, the Omega is giggling and hiding his flushed face in his Alpha’s chest, “Still can’t believe ya didn’t notice!”

Jackie blinks, “Notice what?”

“T’at I was nestin’!” The villain shakes his head, “hWat da fook didja t’ink it were? Me t’iefin’ yer cloths, eatin’ yer food, hoggin’ yer bed!”

Jackie blinks again, “Wait... yer sayin’ you’d already taken me as your mate???”

Anti slaps his arm, “Didja t’ink I’d let jus’ ANYONE knot me‽”

* * *

Mind blown, Jackie takes a moment to just hold Anti.

Then: “Ya know... We nev’r made it official.” It’s his turn to fiddle; he’s shy, though, and chooses to play with the belt-loop at the back of Anti’s pitch black jeans rather than a nearby body part he’d much rather be feeling right now...

Anti hums, “No, we didn’t.”

“My Rut passed not too long after your Heat did,” Jackie informs. He’s quiet, soft, still not too sure about this situation. It seems pretty hard to believe: this is Anti, the daemonic beauty that’s been terrorizing his home since he got here; Anti, whom could probably have any Alpha he wanted with just a glance; also Anti, the only Omega that has ever managed to catch Jackie’s eye.

And he’s here, in Jackie’s arms.

“Didja go ta som’one?” Anti asks, not looking up. Jackie wants to be offended; but he knows Anti’s gone through a Heat without him and how he feels about it; also, he just flew into a jealous rage over Anti’s Alpha **sidekick** , so...

“No.”

The villain relaxes, “Me neit’er.” Then, he chuckles, “Fookin’ sucked.”

“Tell me about it.”

“Not’in’ was enough.” Jackie stares, wide-eyed, at the honest Omega. Anti grins. “Ah put in so many t’ings. Ah used vibrators, yer hoodie, bought a knotting dildo, and even watched a ton o’ porn. None o’ it werked. But ye know hwat did?”

Jackie swallows thickly, trying not to imagine all those scenarios, “Wh-wha?”

Anti whispers against his—however unofficial—Alpha’s lips, “Ye on t’e news.”

* * *

Anti squeaks when he’s picked up.

This is a really cute fact Jackie found out years ago—back when it all started. Anti had seemed so small back then: Jackie could hardly take him seriously; what, with his tiny body, curvy frame, high-pitched voice, and sweet face.

It had all belied the evil within.

But Jackie hadn’t known that, back then. He’d just seen this little, giggling cutie standing beneath falling rubble—probably completely unaware of the danger—and leaped to the rescue. He’d held Anti in his arms for the first time that day.

And he’d **squeaked so CUTELY**.

He’d also stabbed him; but, who needs details like that?

* * *

Jackie relishes in that squeak today.

It’s so normal; after all the oddities of the past few months, it’s sort of a blessing.

Anti squirms, forever feisty, and wraps his legs around Jackie’s waist with a huff.

The hero simply grins and takes him back home.

**Author's Note:**

> There's going to be a second installment of this, eventually, but it'll be posted separately due to how explicit it's becoming. It's not done yet, either, so please enjoy part one for now.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
